My winter sun
by neomina
Summary: Reencuentro en Siberia. Yaoi


Otra pequeña historia que forma parte de un grupito de ellas escrita para un evento_ frío/calor. _Ahora toca frío =)

**_My winter sun_**

Anochecía. Caminaban por un nevado sendero, enfundados en gruesos abrigos y cálidas botas que les protegían del frio que se iba acrecentando. Avanzaban sin hablarse; con la cabeza baja, en un intento de proteger sus rostros de la terrible ventisca que los había acompañado desde que salieran del pueblo.

La luna llena iluminaba tenuemente el camino. Un poco más adelante se distinguía una luz. Ese era su destino. La pequeña cabaña de madera y piedra donde Camus vivía con sus discípulos durante la mayor parte del año.

En seguida estuvieron frente a la puerta.

Al entrar, la temperatura cambió para brindarles un cálido recibimiento cortesía de una crepitante llama que ardía danzante bajo la chimenea. El viento aullador pretendió colarse, también, amenazando con poner fin a la loca danza del fuego. La hoja de madera, al cerrarse, amortiguó el feroz rugido del aire.

Se detuvo al llegar al centro de la estancia. Retiró la capucha que cubría su cabeza y al tiempo que tironeaba con los dientes de los dedos de sus guantes miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde están los mocosos? –preguntó, volviéndose a mirar a Camus que se había parado unos pasos por detrás.

-Los he encerrado en el hielo –respondió con calma, sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras continuaba desabrochando los botones del raído chaquetón que llevaba encima-. Los sacaré cuando te hayas ido –aclaró, ahora sí, mirándolo a los ojos.

Milo supuso que su cara debía reflejar la estupefacción que semejante explicación le había provocado en cuanto vio la expresión divertida que se dibujó en el rostro del francés y escuchó su sonora carcajada. Le lanzó el guante que acababa de quitarse y se acercó a él para empujarlo sobre la butaca que tenía a su espalda.

-Al final resultará que te preocupas por ellos –especuló el galo aún entre risas.

-En absoluto –negó-. Tan sólo quería saber si tendría que andarme con cuidado –declaró con picardía-. ¿Están o no están? –interrogó de nuevo. Su voz delataba impaciencia, tanta como su inquisitiva mirada que de nuevo recorría el cuarto en busca de alguna pista sobre la presencia o ausencia de los alumnos del otro.

Camus negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

-Están en Yakutia –explicó-. En un ejercicio de supervivencia.

Milo alzó las cejas. Camus le había hablado de ese lugar. Un infierno de nieve y hielo.

-¿Crees que lo lograrán? –se interesó.

-Deberían… -quiso suponer-. Si no… es que algo he estado haciendo mal durante todo este tiempo –su voz había perdido el tono divertido y, mientras hablaba, miraba a través de la ventana como el viento arrastraba los gruesos copos de nieve que caían del cielo.

-Dudo mucho que seas capaz de hacer algo mal –lo tranquilizó el griego. Llevó su mano desnuda al rostro del de Acuario para traerlo de vuelta de dónde fuese que sus pensamientos lo habían llevado-. Si esos dos niñatos se mueren yo mismo me presentaré como postulante a la armadura del Cisne –propuso sonriendo.

La atención de Camus volvió a concentrarse en su compañero. Sonrió ante la ocurrencia del heleno y acarició la mano helada que aún permanecía sobre su mejilla.

-Rezaré para que eso no sea necesario.

-¡Hey! –Milo fingió ofenderse-. Sería un magnífico alumno –aseguró-. Pero descuida –añadió aparentando resignación-, los mocosos volverán. Seguro.

Camus movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras terminaba de quitarse la desgastada pelliza que durante los últimos años lo había protegido del frío.

-Lo sé –dijo-. Son fuertes. Jamás los habría enviado allí si no creyese que estaban preparados.

Acomodó sobre una silla las prendas que acababa de quitarse y caminó hasta pararse justo delante de un Milo que batallaba con los botones del grueso abrigo que llevaba puesto. Lo escuchó bufar un par de veces y sonrió cuando lo vio darse por vencido dejando caer los brazos a sus costados y resoplando por la desesperación.

-No puedo –admitió con fastidio mientras veía al francés acercarse con gesto risueño-. No me siento los dedos y estos malditos botones no cooperan.

Camus le guiñó un ojo mientras desabrochaba lentamente el primer botón de su abrigo. Milo aspiró profundamente. El galo había agachado la cabeza justo por debajo de su nariz y continuaba deslizando los botones por los ojales. Sin prisa. Rozando, a veces, su cuerpo con los dedos. Podía oler el aroma que se desprendía de su pelo. Estaba muy cerca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía tan próximo. La breve caricia de unos minutos atrás era su primer contacto en meses. Se quedó quieto esperando que Camus terminase con lo que hacía. La mínima distancia que los separaba le permitía percibir el calor del cuerpo del Caballero de Acuario regalándole un poco de su calidez al suyo, a medio congelar. Podía escucharlo respirar y ver como su propia respiración hacía bailotear algunos de los oscuros cabellos del francés.

-Et voilà!* –exclamó en tono victorioso, en cuanto sus dedos liberaron el último botón-. Eres libre –anunció mientras empujaba hacia atrás la pesada prenda que lentamente fue deslizándose sobre los hombros de Milo. La misma lentitud con la que sus bocas se acercaban.

El sordo ruido de la piel al estrellarse contra el suelo ahogó el ansia con el que sus labios se encontraron. Ese primer beso hizo que sintiesen escalofríos. Había pasado una larga temporada desde la última vez. No fue un beso tranquilo y lento. Estaban hambrientos. Necesitados. Las lenguas entraban y salían de sus bocas, llenándose de saliva, y las manos se perdían en la cabellera ajena, aferrándose a la nuca del otro en un innecesario intento de evitar que se escapase. Los jadeos de ambos retumbaban en el fondo de sus gargantas. Sus cuerpos necesitaban sentirse ya y sus pulmones reclamaban a gritos el aire perdido.

Al separarse, se miraron y se sonrieron. Tenían los cabellos revueltos y los labios enrojecidos y brillantes por la mezcla de sus salivas. Milo enjugó con sus dedos la tibia humedad que revestía la boca del francés. Sus manos estaban frías y los labios de Camus se sentían cálidos. Ese contacto lo hizo estremecer. El deseo le quemaba por dentro pero su cuerpo seguía helado.

-Tiemblas… -dijo Camus, tomando entre las suyas las manos congeladas de Milo. Las llevo hasta sus labios y besuqueó sus dedos brindándoles un poco de calor-. Vamos. Ven –pidió, y sujetándolo por un brazo lo guió hasta la alfombra, frente a la chimenea.

Sentado frente al fuego Milo sentía como el calor comenzaba a llegar hasta sus pies, libres ya de las pesadas botas de nieve. Miraba a Camus que, agachado a su lado, se afanaba en avivar el fuego que chisporroteaba alegre en el hogar. Descalzo y enfundado en una sencilla ropa de entrenamiento colocaba los pequeños y gruesos troncos en el lugar apropiado. Las rojizas y danzarinas llamas arrancaban distintas tonalidades a su pelo que, más largo que la última vez, le cubría ahora casi toda la espalda. Gateando con sigilo, se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás.

-Parece que los mocosos se lo comen todo –sus manos se paseaban sobre la camiseta del galo; repasando pecho, costillas y abdomen una y otra vez; sintiendo bajo ellas su cuerpo firme.

-¿Tienes alguna queja? –preguntó Camus mirando al fuego.

Como respuesta, los labios de Milo le ofrecieron una lenta repetición de besos cálidos y húmedos que ascendieron desde su nuca hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Sólo me preocupo por lo que es mío –contestó, al fin.

Sonriendo, Camus se volvió hacia su compañero.

-¿Tuyo? –cuestionó divertido; separándose un poco del griego para poder verlo mejor. Movimiento que no pudo completar ya que Milo, agarrándolo de la camiseta, lo atrajo hacia sí para pegarlo contra su cuerpo.

-Sí –afirmó, exhalando sobre su rostro-. Me perteneces Camus de Acuario. Desde que pusiste tus pies en el Santuario… Incluso… desde antes… -aventuró-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se quedaron así durante unos segundos. Mirándose con intensidad. Sintiéndose respirar; compartiendo el aire húmedo y caliente. Rozándose los labios pero sin besarse.

-Esa es mi cruz –admitió Camus; pasando su vista de los ojos a los labios de Milo para, en seguida, atraparlos entre los suyos. Por un rato jugó con ellos, besuqueándolos y mordisqueándolos, suavemente, hasta que la lengua del griego se empeñó en abrirse paso hasta su boca. Así, Camus se encontró con la lengua de Milo que bailaba ansiosa alrededor de la suya; moviéndose en mil direcciones. Cálida y húmeda. Avasalladora.

Sus bocas seguían prendidas la una a la otra con desesperación. Jadeaban como posesos y se apretaban, casi con furia, como si quisieran devorarse. Las manos, afiebradas, comenzaron a tironear de una ropa que ya comenzaba a estorbarles. Se les acababa el aire. Milo llevó las manos hasta el cuello de Camus y lo atrajo un poco más, con fuerza, mientras continuaba besándolo. Entrelazando sus lenguas, mordisqueando sus labios y succionándolos levemente antes de separarse. En un rápido movimiento, agarró la camiseta de Camus y se la sacó de un tirón empujándolo después sobre la alfombra. El galo se quedó tumbado, boca arriba, viendo como el griego se levantaba para quitarse unas prendas que ya no necesitaba.

Libre de ataduras se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Camus. Sentado sobre su cintura se acercó de nuevo a sus labios. Sin dejar de mirarlo sacó la lengua lentamente y le lamió los labios con suavidad; dibujando, despacio, el contorno de su boca. Camus avanzó, entonces, los milímetros que aún los separaban y sus bocas quedaron selladas. En el interior, sus lenguas jugaron a hacerse cosquillas la una a la otra; a explorar cada rincón; a hacerlos enloquecer de deseo con ese beso húmedo, lento y apasionado.

Se separaron cuando ya no tuvieron más aliento que compartir.

Milo se deslizó por las piernas de Camus arrastrando consigo la ropa que este aún tenía puesta. Se quedó sentado a sus pies contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del francés. Viendo como la luz proveniente del fuego de la chimenea construía luces y sombras sobre los músculos de su pecho y abdomen.

El Caballero de Acuario se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente a su compañero de armas. Agarró uno de los brazos del griego y tiró de él para acercarlo. Sin oponer resistencia, Milo se movió hasta quedar sentado sobre las piernas galas. Camus enredó los dedos entre los mechones de pelo que caían sobre el pecho del octavo guardián. Jugueteó con ellos por un momento antes de apartarlos hacia atrás y comenzar a acariciarlo despacio. Puso las templadas palmas de sus manos sobre el tórax de Milo y deslizándolas lentamente, muy lentamente se dedicó a disfrutar del tacto de esa piel cálida y bronceada que por tantos meses había echado de menos. Subió hasta el cuello para luego bajar por los hombros y seguir un camino descendente por el centro de su cuerpo. Las yemas de sus dedos delinearon con mimo las formas de su cuerpo. La sensible aureola de sus pezones, oscuros y ovalados. La profunda hendidura del esternón. El excitable contorno de su ombligo. Lo hacía despacio, sin decir nada, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Mientras tanto, Milo iba dejándose llevar por la excitación; prendidos sus ojos en el gesto concentrado del francés, disfrutando de sus caricias. Sintió como sus manos le agarraban con fuerza de los costados para acercarlos aún más a él. Fue ahora la lengua francesa la que redibujó el contorno de sus pezones con un bailoteo que le ponía el vello de punta. Los mordisqueaba suavemente, por turnos, humedeciendo el camino que los separaba mientras que sus dedos le recorrían suavemente la columna. De arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Una y otra vez. Arqueó la espalda y gimió de placer. Cuando volvió a mirarlo Camus le sonreía. Se incorporó, apoyándose en las rodillas y poco a poco fue deslizándose, lentamente, sintiendo como los labios del acuariano se pegaban de nuevo a su piel. Milo bajaba y los labios de Camus subían. Se pegaron a su pecho, a su clavícula, a su cuello y finalmente a su boca donde le permitieron libre acceso para que sus lenguas bailaran juntas otra vez. Se besaron con urgencia, como si no lo hubiesen hecho pocos minutos atrás. Se sujetaban la cabeza con las manos, acariciándose, revolviéndose el pelo al mismo tiempo que sus miembros se rozaban en un inconsciente movimiento de caderas.

Cuando se decidieron a despegarse Camus echó una clarificadora mirada al pequeño y más bien incómodo sofá que se encontraba a la espalda de Milo. El heleno se apartó y le permitió levantarse pero permaneció arrodillado sobre la alfombra. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano que el francés le tendió y con la otra se aferró a sus duras nalgas. Lo miró mientras se acercaba despacio al rígido sexo de su compañero. Lo oyó gemir cuando lo acarició con la lengua. Sonrió antes de abrazarlo ahora con sus labios, suavemente. Recreándose en pasearse de la punta a la base. Yendo y volviendo una y otra vez. Consiguiendo que al galo le temblasen las rodillas y de su boca saliesen roncos y profundos suspiros.

Las curvas de sus cuerpos, iluminados por las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, creaban temblorosas formas en la pared mientras, fuera, el viento furioso jugaba a crear espirales con los copos de nieve que se empeñaban en aumentar el blanco manto que cubría el suelo.

Camus sujetó la cabeza de Milo para apartarlo de su afanoso trabajito y agarrándolo por las axilas lo empujó sobre el sofá. Se tumbó sobre el cuerpo del griego para comenzar besándole los labios y continuar después acariciándole el cuerpo. Las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearon toda la amplitud del pecho griego consiguiendo producirle placenteros escalofríos. Se paseó, con parsimonia por su estómago y abdomen hasta las ingles. Erizando el suave vello que los recubría.

Milo lo observaba. Le encantaba mirarlo mientras lo hacía estremecerse de placer. Pero había una parte de su cuerpo que aún no había tocado y lo necesitaba ya. Gimió bajito imaginando el contacto. Camus acariciaba sus ingles y la zona por debajo de sus testículos, rozando la entrada a su interior. Lo vio mirarlo y arquear las cejas en un gesto divertido antes de agachar la cabeza e ir acercándose lentamente a su sexo. Suspiró anticipándose a lo que sentiría.

Camus posó sus labios en la punta del miembro de Milo y lo besó con delicadeza. Después, con una mano, acarició toda su envergadura. Subiendo y bajando suavemente, masturbándolo con esmero mientras un par de sus dedos se movían con calma adelante y atrás, acariciando el cálido interior de su compañero. Se agachó luego para recorrer con la lengua el dilatado agujero de su esfínter. Milo se retorcía y jadeaba con necesidad. La misma que él también sentía. Le abrió más las piernas, sujetándolas por las rodillas e inició una lenta penetración.

Milo cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió dentro. El placer lo obligó a ello pero no quería hacerlo. Quería mirar a Camus, admirar su cuerpo mientras se movía en sus adentros. Se sujetó con los brazos a la espalda del sofá y se dejó arrullar por la sensación. El ritmo de las embestidas del francés lo enloquecía. Primero muy lentas, hasta estar completamente dentro y después rápidas para salir. Mantuvo ese ritmo por un rato hasta que cambió las idas y venidas de sus embates y Milo ya no pudo identificar nada más que el placer.

Camus tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Las venas de su cuello estaban hinchadas y sus bíceps contraídos, sujetándole las piernas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro reflejaba el placer que lo también lo inundaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de Milo. Supo interpretar al momento lo que la lastimera mirada del griego le pedía. Le subió las piernas sobre sus hombros y con las manos comenzó a masajear su sexo al mismo ritmo con el que se movía dentro de su cuerpo.

Milo gimió cuando los dedos del de Acuario tocaron su miembro. Se retorcía de gozo sintiéndolo por dentro y por fuera. Empezaba a sentir una bien conocida sensación de calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y se sacudió un par de veces. Estaba más que a punto. Empujó a Camus obligándolo a salir de su cuerpo. El francés lo miró expectante desde el suelo. Milo se levantó y se acercó para tumbarlo boca abajo sobre la alfombra.

En el exterior, abundantes copos cubrían de nieve la cabaña y en el interior los labios griegos cubrían de besos el cuerpo galo. Milo paseó su lengua por todo lo largo de la espalda de Camus, perlada de diminutas gotitas de sudor y por sus prietos glúteos mientras con una mano se colaba entre sus piernas donde prodigaba caricias que lo hacían estremecer.

Sus cuerpos comenzaban a desquiciarse. El juego se alargaba en exceso y la necesidad se sentía demasiado. Un incontenible jadeo abandonó la boca de Camus que en un ágil movimiento atrapó bajo el suyo el cuerpo de Milo. El griego le dedicó una mirada cargada de picardía y le enredó las piernas en la cintura. Su boca se abrió ahogando un gemido cuando lo tuvo dentro de nuevo. Agarró con las dos manos los glúteos del galo para marcarle el ritmo que sabía los conduciría en seguida a la culminación de su arrebatado encuentro.

Se movieron enardecidamente durante unos momentos. Sus cuerpos se contrajeron al mismo tiempo y ambos gimieron con fuerza agitándose por última vez. Al éxtasis final se unieron sus risas, cómplices y sinceras.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos agotados se acomodaron el uno junto al otro frente al calor de la chimenea mientras jugaban a repartirse amoroso besos, claros augurios de un nuevo anticiclón en Siberia.

FIN

ACLARACIONES

-Et voilà: y ya está.


End file.
